Last Spartan
The Last Spartan 'was a young Spartan commander who was very loyal to Kratos during his time as the God of War and was one of the few people Kratos actually cared for besides his family. He received his title due to him being the only mortal Spartan survivor after the betrayal of Zeus. In the ''God of War Series ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' Kratos' quest to find Deimos led him to the Temple of Ares in Sparta. There, this Spartan ordered his fellow soldiers to pull Ares' statue down since Kratos became the new God of War. The young Spartan glorified him and quickly left to hand something to him. After leaving the temple, Kratos again encountered the Spartan, who was waiting for him with the Arms of Sparta, which he looked after as if his own. After being thanked by Kratos, the Spartan took his leave and ordered him to return and protect Sparta. ''God of War II'' During Zeus' betrayal against Kratos, the entire Spartan army invading Rhodes was wiped out by the Blade of Olympus. This warrior was the only one who survived, despite being the closest to Zeus during the attack, making him the '''Last Spartan. When Kratos returned from the Underworld, he was greeted by the weakened Last Spartan, who was told to return to Sparta and protect it. Upon traversing the Island of Creation, Kratos eventually came upon an area within the Palace of the Fates where a shadowed warrior claimed he had come too far to fail. A battle ensued between both men, neither knowing who they were fighting. Kratos was victorious, impaling the shadowed warrior and smashing him through a window. Both of them fell out of the room, and Kratos soon discovered with horror that it was the Spartan he had ordered to go back and defend the city. Kratos angrily asked him why he had left Sparta unprotected. The wounded warrior revealed to Kratos that Sparta was no more – Zeus had destroyed it in his absence. The Last Spartan revealed his intention to receive an audience with the Sisters of Fate to change the outcome of the fallen city. With his last breath, the Last Spartan told Kratos he had faith Sparta would be saved from extinction and how the Spartans would live on through the true God of War. Infuriated, Kratos roared to Olympus demanding Zeus came down to face him. At this time, the immense Kraken appeared and attacked Kratos, clutching him with its tentacles. Gaia spoke with Kratos in a vision, allowing him to further unleash the Rage of Titans. The corpse of the Last Spartan was useful in the battle with the Kraken, since Kratos placed it on a pressure plate, which activated an air vent, and allowed Kratos to fly using Icarus Wings, and attack the Kraken's face. Towards the end of the battle, the Kraken realizes how Kratos is using the corpse and devours it whole. At the end of God of War II, Kratos went back in time and reclaimed the Blade of Olympus, changing both the fates of the Spartans and the Titans. Because of Kratos' time travel back to when Zeus betrayed him, his fight with the Spartan never took place. Even though Poseidon's death flooded Greece, his fate remains unknown. Personality As a Spartan, he held a great loyalty to Kratos by addressing him as"my lord". He held hatred toward the gods after Zeus destroyed Sparta. He hopes to gain an audience with the Sisters of Fate to reverse time and restore the city. Powers and Abilities The Last Spartan was incredibly powerful for a mortal as he was regarded highly enough by Kratos to both lead the Spartan invasion of Rhodes and defend Sparta. During Kratos' and the Spartan's fight, the warrior proved to be a challenge even for the Ghost of Sparta, despite being armed with only a sword and shield. He had also a great resistance since he was able to survive Zeus' attack when he ended the battle in Rhodes, even though he was the closest to the King of the gods. During his battle against Kratos, he was also able to survive being hit by Kratos' Blades of Athena multiple times. It is remarkable that the Spartan not only survive Zeus' attack on Sparta but also survived the monsters, beasts, and puzzles that protected the Island of Creation, but that he also made it to the same point as Kratos at the same time despite having started what must have been weeks or months later. However, this may be possible because Kratos and other powerful warriors were on the island and had killed most of the monsters and solved half of the puzzles making the Last Spartan's journey a bit easier. However, according to the novel of God of War II, The Last Spartan arrived in the Island of Creation before Kratos, which makes his feats truly incredible for a mortal like him. According to Kratos in God of War (2018), Last Spartan and the other Spartans were great warriors and trained from their birth. Trivia *His voice can be heard when Kratos jumps in The Pool of Blood. *Before entering the Garden of the Gods, where Kratos may open two red orb chests, the Last Spartan's shadow is seen behind a closed gate. *When Kratos returned to the time when Zeus killed him, he saved the Last Spartan, his soldiers, and Sparta from death and destruction. Blinded by anger and revenge, he killed Poseidon, thus drowning Greece and his beloved Sparta with it. *Like many Spartans, he idolized Kratos. Although he probably looked up to him as not just a commander or the God of War, but as a mentor, willing to risk his life for him. Related Pages *Kratos *Sparta *Spartans *Atreus References Category:God of War Series Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:Allies Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Warriors Category:Males Category:Spartans Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:Unknown Status Category:Living Characters